


At 1%

by spiderlillium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassing singing, M/M, otayuri - Freeform, sharing an earbud trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: Yuri's phone drains while on a train ride back to Regina. Like a good friend, Otabek offers to share his music to pass the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really write it down, but Yuri and Otabek snuck off to unwind before Skate Canada 2017.

“ _Motherfucker,”_ Yuri says, crisp and clear in Russian, just as the train shook after passing through an insignificant bump in the track.  
  
In the chill of the December air, his breath fogged slightly like thin smoke, warm air curling past his chapping lips. Winter in Canada is slightly forgiving compared to that of his home country, Yuri thinks briefly, tongue darting out to wet his lips in frustration. If he was in Russia in the same season, his lower lip would already be split by the cold alone.  
  
Beside him, Otabek stopped jiggling his leg. He pulled out an earbud, leaning a bit toward him to hear better. “What?”  
  
Yuri clicked his tongue. “My phone is dead,” He replied irritably, watching the screen fade to black in his hands. “Fucking forgot to charge it back in the hotel.”  
  
“Hn,” Otabek responded curtly. He watched Yuri fume for a few more moments before offering the earbud he just took out of his ear.  
  
Yuri stared at it with knitted eyebrows. Otabek did not pull away, despite the grouchy frown directed at the innocent earbud.  
  
“Thanks,” Finally, Yuri took it from his gloved hand and pushed it into his ear, sinking back into his seat like an appeased beast.  
  
_– I've been looking for you baby, in every face that I've ever known – and there is something 'bout the way you love me that finally feels like home–_  
  
“ _What the fuck_ ,” Yuri says with enough feeling to make a few heads turn, despite delivering this profanity in Russian. “Is this what I think it – you listen to _Adele?_ ”  
  
Otabek looked back at him as Yuri talked over _you're my light, you're my darkness – you're the right kind of madness._ “Yes,” He said simply.  
  
_–you're my hope, you're my despair – you're my scope, of everything, everywhere–_  
  
“Ugh,” Yuri visibly recoiled, head thumping back on his seat. “I'm having war flashbacks of Viktor singing _Hello_.”  
  
“Was he good?”  
  
“As good as an old man yodeling with a Russian accent,” snorted Yuri, crossing his arms.  
  
Otabek smiled slightly. “You don't like Adele?”  
  
A shrug. Yuri turned to look outside, past the frosty train window, watching snow-capped trees after snow-capped trees. “Meh.”  
  
Otabek nodded and settled back down in his seat, closing his eyes as the song ended.  
  
The brief silence was replaced with the acoustic notes of the next song – lilting and low, the introduction quick and short, before–  
  
_A dangerous plan, just this time – a stranger's hand, clutched in mine – I'll take this chance, so call me mine – I've been waiting all my life._  
  
Yuri bit the inside of his cheeks and closed his eyes. Even with them shut tight, he could still see the white of the snow.  
  
_Please don't scar – this young heart – just take my hand..._  
  
“Are you fucking _serious,”_ It came out softly, instead of scathing. Yuri regarded Otabek with a scrutinizing look, the same one he gives him when he's critical over the other's axels.  
  
Otabek slowly turned his head toward Yuri as the chorus played. “It's a good song,” He says with an impassive face.  
  
“It's a _love_ song,” Yuri shot back, like it was a criminal offense to listen to such things.  
  
“Yes,” Otabek affirmed, completely unashamed.  
  
Yuri continued to frown at his friend through the start of the second verse, lips pursed in apparent distaste, as if waiting for Otabek to defend his honor. Clearly, Yuri was threatening it.  
  
Otabek only stared at him, incredibly stoic. Yuri was tempted to say something to add fuel to their non-existing argument, but –  
  
“ _I won't scar – your young heart – just take my hand..._ ” Came the words out of Otabek's mouth, his voice deep and out of tune at the end.  
  
Yuri was _appalled_.  
  
“ _'Cause I was made for loving you,_ ” Continued Otabek, looking ahead, his accent thick, “ _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through–_ ”  
  
“ _Oh my god_ ,” interrupted Yuri, the realization dawning on him that his best friend is actually singing a sappy fucking _love song_ in a public place, “Beka–”  
  
“ _Every bone screaming – I don't know what we should do – all I know is darlin' I was made for loving you–_ ”  
  
“Stop!” demanded Yuri, heat overtaking his face as he yanked the earbud out. People were starting to stare.  
  
“ _Please – don't go,_ ” Otabek's lips made a grudging twitch, but he remained ruthless. “ _I've been waiting so long... Oh, you don't even know me at all,_ ” He sang with a clutched fist even as his voice cracked when he hit the high notes, but that did not stop him. “ _But I was made for loving you._ ”  
  
Yuri made the most frustrated sound and shoved at Otabek's shoulder, as if a bit more distance between the two of them would make his embarrassment go away. Otabek only laughed, brief and amused.  
  
“You have officially lost any and all respect I have for you,” Yuri huffed, the tips of his ears still pink as the song came – thankfully – to an end. “Ugh. Go and rot with Viktor, you shameless asshole.”  
  
“Speaking of Viktor, I think I have _Hello_ in here–”  
  
_“Ugh,”_ Yuri scrubbed his face against his palms. “Fuck you.”  
  
Otabek opened his mouth to say something, but ended up smiling instead, like he was amused at an inside joke. “Pick the next song?”  
  
Yuri resurfaced from his hands and snatched Otabek's phone right out of his coat pocket. “You better not sing along or else,” He warned, already pushing the earbud back to listen.  
  
“No promises,” Otabek replied, watching Yuri as the blond skipped five songs in a row to a more agreeable one suited to his taste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: The songs they listened to are 'Sweetest Devotion' by Adele and 'I was made for loving you' by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran.


End file.
